Un dia muy extraño
by Jesswinch
Summary: como un pequeño niño complica un dia normal


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kurumda, a mí solamente la historia en donde un pequeño niño complica un día al igual que muchos más

Un día muy extraño

Era que se era un pequeño niño de ojos claros y cabello castaño_ (creo)_ que vivía en un santuario en compañía de su maestro quien lo entrenaba a diario muy duramente para que fuese un santo en un futuro no muy lejano.

-hazlo, hazlo -le ordenaba el maestro.

-de acuerdo -el pequeño empezó a concentrarse hasta que pudo desaparecer el junto con su maestro

-bueno -dijo su maestro un poco molesto -al menos desaparecimos y aparecimos en otro lugar, pero... se supone que te dije que fuéramos al pueblo, ¡no a las montañas!... te tomara un largo tiempo aprender a usar tus poderes de trasportación en mas de dos cosas o sujetos al mismo tiempo, así que ¡no la utilices hasta que te diga!

-si maestro Mu, como usted diga –contesto el pequeño niño.

-bien Kiki, ahora puedes irte a jugar por ahí, el entrenamiento se termino por el día de hoy -le termino de decir mientras pensaba que al menos no habían aparecido en un restaurante lleno de gente mirona.

El pequeño llego a los jardines del santuario y ahí se quedo observando a los peces dorados que estaban en la fuente, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que uno de los santos se aproximo hacia el.

-ha, con que aquí estas he -decía un joven que caminaba para llegar junto a el.

-hola Shun, que tal...

-Kiki, ¿Qué te pasa? Porque tan triste pequeño –le contesto tiernamente el peliverde

-es que volví a fallarle a Mu otra vez –comento el pequeño.

-con eso de la transportación de mas de uno.

-si... soy un tapón de alberca –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-eso te lo dijiste tu no yo –riéndose -que te parece si te ayudo a entrenar en ese aspecto.

-en verdad -levantándose del césped con alegría -pero Mu me dijo que no usara la transportación si el no esta –su alegría se desapareció.

-pero es un entrenamiento acaso el no ha dicho "el entrenamiento es la base fundamental para lograr tu cometido" –comento Shun imitando a Mu.

-pensé que eso lo decía el anciano maestro… pero tienes razón, y acaso no tendrás problema con Ikki –contesto dudoso el pequeño.

-naaa… yo lo veré hasta dentro de tres horas en la playa, ahí quedamos para entrenar, osea que estoy desocupado.

-súper –dijo divertido Kiki -vamos al área de entrenamiento ahí podemos estar sin que nadie nos moleste.

-buena idea -dijo alegre por poder ayudar a su amigo.

El área de entrenamiento estaba totalmente ocupado por mas aprendices a santos, así que Shun y Kiki se quedaron boquiabierta al ver el lugar que siempre estaba desolado ahora lleno.

-sopas, creo que Saori contrato gente nueva –cometo el santo de ojos verdes.

-sipi eso parece –comento sorprendido Kiki.

-bien empecemos Kiki –dijo entusiastas mientras Kiki lo miraba con temor -vamos no temas…mira empecemos con algo básico... como levantar esas rocas, para que te calientes digo.

-de acuerdo -mientas levantaba las rocas y las movía de lugar.

Así pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que Kiki tomara seguridad en el siguiente paso.

Shun miro a su pequeño amigo -bien, excelente ahora vámonos por ahí con tus poderes de transportación gratis –dijo con su sonrisita.

-tu crees y ¿A dónde vamos?

-pues piensa en un lugar al que quieras ir –le contesto mientras se posaba a su lado y tomándolo del hombro le dio ánimos -vamos tu puedes hacerlo.

-de acuerdo –Kiki miro a todos lados –bien, quiero ir, quiero ir a. (flas, transportación)

En algún lugar del inmenso mundo Shun quien veía a su alrededor, quedo pensando para si "en que lugar estamos"

-dime Kiki, ¿tu querías venir aquí? –le dijo sin preocupación.

Kiki quien habría los ojos lentamente -¡nooooooooo! ¡Otra vez no!

-no es para tanto –comento dándole palmaditas a Kiki para despreocuparlo –en serio a donde deseabas ir.

-al acuario –contesto tristemente.

-ja,ja… amiguito míralo por el lado bueno, estamos en el mar, bueno… en una isla pequeña rodeada de…mar y en el mar hay peces -dando una sonrisa para contentar a su amiguito mientras sus ojos miraban la pequeña isla en la que habían caído. Una pequeña isla con una palmera con cocos, rocas y alrededor de esta agua salada o mejor dicho un sin fin de mar –bien, genial vuelve a concentrarte.

-y si me equivoco nuevamente –comentaba tristemente mirando a su amigo.

-eso ya lo veremos... vamos hazlo –dándole ánimos.

Kiki volvió a concentrarse y (Flas transportación)

-y esta vez – dijo Kiki sin abrir los ojos.

-mejor vuelve a concentrarte –comento Shun mirando que estaban en un lugar desolado rodeado por pura arena, arena y mas arena, "un desierto tal vez" se dijo a si mismo.

-de acuerdo –contesto el pequeño sin abrir los ojos para nada y volvió a concentrarse (flas transportación)

-que cosas no –dijo el peliverde con alegría.

-¿Qué?... ¡nooooooo! –susurro Kiki llevándose las manos a su cara.

-jajaja… hay Kiki eres único…jajaja.

-no es gracioso Shun –le dijo tristemente.

-gracioso... entramos a un cine sin pagar...jajaja.

-si pero ya viste que película es –señalando la pantalla.

Shun miro a su alrededor en la sala solamente estaban ellos dos y unas cuantas parejas mas expandidas por todo el lugar, fue cundo Shun se dio cuenta de la película que estaban proyectando y rápidamente le tapo los ojos al pequeño Kiki

-concéntrate y vámonos de aquí ¡ya! –dijo con asombro el peliverde.

Kiki se concentro nuevamente (flas transportación)

-estamos perdidos.... llorando inconsolablemente –decía el pequeño Kiki.

-perdidos... pero si estamos en medio de… de la ¿nada? –y en realidad estaban en medio de la nada (_me quede en blanco en esta parte) _–hoooo, solo falta el lápiz gigante –comento el peliverde con gracias.

-ahora como vamos a llegar de regreso al santuario –decía el pequeño mientras sus ojitos se cristalizaban.

-Ya veremos, primero piensa y desea estar en el santuario y después vemos en donde caemos y así hasta que estemos en un lugar cerca para llegar a pie –contesto lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-pero si me tardo mucho –Kiki lo miraba con preocupación ya que en el lugar en donde estaban realmente era una enorme hoja de papel en blanco.

Shun con una sonrisa le contesto -ya que... vamos tu puedes y mejor date prisa que no quiero que me pongan un traje morado con bolitas negras y un banderín en el trasero.

Kiki mas tranquilo toma lo mano de su amigo y (flas transportación nuevamente)

Ikki había llegado al santuario se le hacia extraño que su pequeño Shun no llegase temprano en donde se quedaron de ver, en la playa, hacia ya mas de una hora que el menor debió haber llegado pero después de media hora de retrazo ikki decidió ir a buscarlo ya que la impuntualidad no era un fuerte para su menor ya que a Shun le gustaba la puntualidad y su retraso hacia que al poderoso Phoenix se le moviera el mundo.

En la cámara principal del santuario se encontraba Mu interrogando a Shiryu y a Milo quienes estaban en medio de un partido de ajedrez.

-no, no lo se Mu –decía el dragón mientras hacia una jugada.

-y tu Milo lo has visto acaso.

-no, yo tampoco amigo –contesto el escorpión.

-es que acaso nadie lo vio –contesto Mu –acaso simplemente desapareció.

-¿desapareció? –Pregunto Ikki quien iba entrando a la sala -¿Quién desapareció?

-el tapón de alberca –dijo en burla el dorado.

-ja,ja, que gracioso Milo, lo que pasa es que no lo encuentro –Mu se acerco a Ikki –acaso tu ¿sabes? –le pregunto.

-¿también desapareció? –Pregunto con asombro el pitufo (_perdón Ikki)_

-a que te refieres Ikki.

–También yo ando buscando a un niño peliverde que si no aparece en menos de una hora se meterá en graves pero en graves aprietos –comento el Phoenix.

-y ¿te consta que esta desaparecido? -le pregunto irritado Milo.

-no como crees, me creo la idea de un rapto de ovnis… ¡por supuesto que esta desapareció! –grito Ikki calcinando al pobre escorpión.

-entonces has señales de humo –le contesto no muy perdido de la conversación Shiryu –tal vez así aparezcan.

-no me había puesto a pensar que tal… ¿estarán juntos?

-conociendo a mi hermano y al nomo ese de seguro que si... ¿pero donde?

-yo le decía a este chocolate _(se acuerdan de la marca)_ que yo vi a Shun y a Kiki en los lugares de entrenamiento hace mas de una hora –dijo pausadamente el pelinegro ya que seguía meditando que pieza mover.

-ya te dije lagartija que mi empresa chocolatera quebró hace años –contesto Milo

Mu se sentó en la silla, suspiro –yo ya fui a los campos de entrenamiento y no mire a ningún niño peliverde y ni a un nomo.

-la única solución que veo es llamar a todos los guardia y caballeros del santuario para buscarlos –dijo con determinación Ikki.

-¿a todos? –Pregunto Milo -Seiya, se regreso al oriente para pasar mas rato con Miho y los niños, Hyoga, como siempre se fue a Siberia ya sabes a bucear en aguas heladas, no puede vivir sin su madre, Tauro se fue a su cabaña, Leo se fue al vaticano… no preguntes… Virgo bueno el le tocaba vacaciones y creo que se fue a México.

Shiryu estiro sus brazos y continuo diciendo – no hay que olvidar mi amigo Milo a las amazonas que ellas se fueron rumbo a España.

-ok…pero quedamos nosotros –sus ojos claros miraron a los otros tres caballeros –así que tenemos que buscar.

-¿buscar que chicos?

Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para ellos.

-saori...

-bueno lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Shun y Kiki.

-¿encuentran? Pero si ellos están en los jardines –la joven diosa se sentó a un lado de Shiryu –ha… vas ganando amigo.

-claro yo siempre gano.

Ikki y Mu al escuchar eso fueron corriendo como demonios hasta llegar al los jardines del santuario.

Shun se sentaba en la fuente para descansar, después del alocado día que tubo con su pequeño amigo estaba todo sucio de pies a cabeza y cansado por toda su odisea y el pequeño niño estaba sentado en el césped recargado en la fuente con ganas de llorar.

-y ahora ¿que te pasa? –le pregunto.

-que por mi culpa te metí en problemas -limpiándose con sus manitas las lagrimas.

Shun noto la preocupación de si amiguito -problemas, vamos Kiki eso no fue nada no olvides que he estado en peores circunstancias –dijo el peliverde para despreocupar a su amiguito -y esto no fue nada, vamos no llores que lo hiciste bien, claro que después de varias caídas en lugares extraños… muy extraños –recordando la hoja de papel - regresamos al santuario sanos y salvos no –termino de decir el santo al mismo tiempo que con el agua de la fuente se limpiaba la cara que la tenia toda sucia.

-gracias Shun eres un buen amigo.

-¡al fin… donde diablos estaban! –les gritaron dos personas desde las escaleras de entrada a los jardines

-son Ikki y Mu –dijo muy asustado Kiki

-no te preocupes –le contesto Shun, sígueme la corriente.

El santo del Phoenix dio un salto junto a su hermano, lo miro con enojo, Shun sintió estremecer su cuerpo pero fue entonces que Ikki le dio un fuerte abrazo hasta el punto de querer sofocarlo.

-¡contesten! –grito Mu después de haberle dado un abrazo a su aprendiz.

-nosotros aquí –contesto el menor de los hermanos -es que me quede dormido, lo siento Ikki, acabo de despertarme… creo que te hice esperar....

-si lo siento Mu, yo… estaba jugando por aquí –dándole una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-hermanito que lindo estabas dormidito por aquí.

-que lindo jugando por aquí.

-¡no vuelvan ha hacerlo! –gritaron ambos que hasta los cimientos del santuario resintió.

Tres días después un aprendiz a caballero y un caballero de atenea estaban sentados sobre una madera detenida por unas cuerdas que estaban amarradas en los extremos del gran reloj del santuario

-oye Kiki ¿ya terminantes?

-no ¿y tu Shun?

-tampoco... que loco, nunca pensé que el reloj de fuego estuviera muy sucio

Las voces de Ikki y Mu retumbaron en los oídos de los dos chicos que estaban limpiando el enorme reloj -¡que quede muy limpio oyeron!

Fin.

Tan, tan… que tal heeeeee… bueno espero que cuando menos se rieron un poco al leer mis locuras, y simplemente a Kiki le digo nomo porque se parece a uno.

Gracias, cuídense.


End file.
